


Frequency In Stero

by magdalyna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: Luminous beings are we.There's a catch.That's the secret.





	Frequency In Stero

here is a secret the Jedi will share to any who look like they might pay the slightest attention to it: we are luminous beings

Jango Fett has always scoffed at this watered-down platitude those sanctimonious scolds go on about.

here is a secret both often miss: the crude matter that houses what might whimsically be called the soul, the body – the body is attuned to that soul.

there is what might be termed _resonance_ between body and soul.

this is logical, in the haphazard way the Universe is logical: on its terms and no one else’s.

Jango Fett only has time for his own logic, his own honor.

what happens when a man gives away the keys to the making and copying of that crude matter?

what happens when, once the scientists of Kamino are done shifting through the junk dna, the noise of amino acids, the double recessive genes for tay sachs or tinkering with the cascade of genes controlling for height and muscle tone.

what happens to the crude matter, once decanted?

Jango Fett ignores such questions, focused as he is on the delivery of his boon: his son, and the doom of the Jedi.

to his last day, Jango Fett will be unable to say which one of those two he values more.

the scientists of Kamino ignore such questions because that is not within the scope of the product invoice they have for that account.

the Force does not need to look to those quarters for the answer because one of their favored, their special instruments, will be a locus of the answer. Not the only locus, but one of them. Love can grow in many varied soils, if given the chance.

by the time Obi Wan Kenobi is dripping rainwater onto the lobby floor and doing his level best to push down his confusion in the circumstances he finds himself in, the Force knows part of his eventual fate is locked in. All permutations of Kenobi will feel the very marrow of their bones reverb when in the company of the Fett clones.

Jango Fett is of course no exception to this.

when Obi Wan and Jango handle their interaction with the deftness of the fencing salons of High Alderaan they both are trying to parse and manage a zinging tingle down the spinal column. Jango is certain it is a Force tactic of some nature while Obi Wan suspects being poisoned by some biochemical agent.

the jedi like to say ‘luminous beings are we’ but what is glossed over is that the body is part of this. the body is meant for its specific luminosity. the body remembers.

the body knows when what is luminous meets what is its mirror and match.

the jedi know but do not often speak of how the Fett clones are all unique in the Force, of course they are sentient beings. the last bit is added by those jedi who might politely be termed as having difficulty with Attachment.

(even all encompassing creative-chaotic consciousnesses have trouble with communication at times)

the Fett clones may indeed be clones but all are physically and genetically unique, as different in spirit as in flesh. all Fett clones have their own resonance, their own Force signature, but all the clones can be tuned to the frequency that Jango Fett himself would find complete harmony in — Obi Wan Kenobi.

the Force is balance and finds no amusement in dramatic irony, only a debit cancelled out.

the Force has no cause to lie awake at night, after nightmares of past skirmishes and wonder guiltily out of his men, his lovers, who among them kisses him the most like Jango Fett would have, given the opportunity and inclination.

the Force has never been coaxed sweetly back to sleep from those nightmares by men with the same mouths and eyes but whose hearts are as unique as can be but love him with the same fierceness.

wrapped in the arms of the men he loves, Obi Wan knows Jango Fett could have never made him feel this warm, this safe. this knowledge hurts more than all the bones he has broken over his life, all the blaster burns and fever chills.

here is a secret from both civilian and Jedi that is hidden in the shadows of answers to questions that are the ones not asked are lost: luminous beings are we, this crude matter is the key.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, changes in capitalization are intentional.


End file.
